


Sleepwalking

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But everyone is in pajamas so that's cute, Dry Humping, M/M, Well except Will who doesn't believe in pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana and Hannibal decide it would be beneficial for Will to observe him in his home for a night, to gather information on his sleepwalking. However, what promises originally to be an uneventful night, turns into an eye opening experience for Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/81964458465/slumber-party) post, because I love these gif sets. Probably should have been cute, but this turned into a fun experiment.

“Just pretend we’re not here,” Alana whispered, smiling at Will. She looked so different in a grey t-shirt and her blue and green striped pajama pants. She didn’t resemble the well put together woman he’d gotten to know. Silently, he wondered if that was how she actually slept. It seemed too casual. Perhaps it was just for his sake.

Maybe she slept naked, and it was for modesty.

“That’s hard to do,” Will whispered, shifting, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. He intended to tear them off the moment he was back in his bed, under the blanket where she couldn’t see. She frowned, but shrugged a shoulder apologetically.

“We apologize that this is an inconvenience, Will. But it will be very beneficial.” Hannibal was seated on his couch, a book in his lap. Seeing him in pajamas- real pajamas, and not the robe and seemingly pressed and pristine pajamas Will had found him in once- felt so out of place. Will wondered if the red sweater he was wearing was soft. It looked like it was.

He tried to swallow those thoughts back. Stupid thoughts. Part of him was glad Alana was there, as a buffer between those strange thoughts and the impulse to touch and Hannibal. And part of him was upset she was there for the exact same reason.

“Not really sure how,” he mumbled, “Hell, maybe I won’t even sleep walk.”

“There might be something telling in how you move, maybe you’ll speak. We have no way of knowing until we see.” Alana was smiling again. “So let’s call it a night. The sooner you head to bed, the sooner you wake up and it’s over.” Will sighed, not arguing and heading back to his bed, stepping over the dogs carefully as they lounged. He wasn’t sure how quickly the night would go for Alana and Hannibal, the two of them there so that one could sleep for part of the night, while the other was awake observing him.

Will was thinking he’d welcome nightmares over some other dreams he could have. The idea made a cold sweat break out along his spine, and he tugged the blanket up as he heard Hannibal close his book and Alana click the light off. She settled in a chair, welcoming one of the dogs that trotted over and rested his head in her lap, while Hannibal stretched out on the couch- which was far too strange for Will to even comment on. He had the over whelming urge to get up and lay on the couch with him. Just to be closer.

He bit his tongue and forced his eyes shut instead, squirming out of his sweatpants under the blanket and feeling much more comfortable.

Alana sat up for two hours before her fatigue began to sink in. She yawned, shifted in her seat, scrolling through her tablet, reading. The words were beginning to swim, slowly, and she wondered if she could make coffee without waking Will and Hannibal. She should have thought to do that before they settled in, and cursed herself for it.

“Feeling tired yet?” She jerked her head up, looked across the room, faintly saw Hannibal watching her.

“A little,” she admitted, stretching her legs out.

“Allow me to watch him for the time being.” He sat up, rotated his neck, but to her he was mostly just a moving shadow.

“You still have a good two hours of sleep,” Alana protested, even as Hannibal stood up, stepping over a snoring dog.

“I feel quite rested and awake,” he started, “Please, allow yourself some rest. I can keep an eye on our Will.” Alana clicked her tablet and stood up, unable to argue.

“Thank you, Hannibal,” she said, walking past him and laying down on the couch with a happy sigh, grabbing the afghan that was resting along the back of it and wrapping herself up in it. Hannibal took her place in the chair, facing Will, and simply watched him in the dark- a shadowy shape light by a sliver of moonlight, facing away from Hannibal, staring in sleep at the wall.

Alana fell into sleep quickly, Hannibal could tell by her slight change in breathing, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He tapped his fingers along the arm of the chair, had the urge to stand up, pace over to Will’s bed, pull the blanket back and examine him. He wondered how softly he slept- if he could get away with it. Would it wake Alana, or the dogs?

Hannibal sat with those thoughts for some time, before he heard Will groan. His eyes flashed up and he watched him roll over, mumbling something. Hannibal sat rigid, watched his head turn, before he was sitting up, tossing his blanket aside. He swung his bare legs off the bed, stared out with open eyes that Hannibal couldn’t make out in the dark. The older man sat quietly, watched Will stand up, padding across the room in bare feet, carefully maneuvering around and over the dogs. He walked towards Hannibal, spared an empty glance down at him, then continued, towards the door.

Hannibal stood then, watching. Will unlocked it, forced it open and stepped out into the night. A few of the dogs were lifting their heads to watch now, but none of them stood, and Alana lay fast asleep still. Hannibal followed, stepping onto the cold wood of the porch with bare feet, gently closing the door behind him.

Will had made it down the steps and was walking through the grass slowly, face turned upwards. Hannibal watched for a moment, then followed, trying to keep a few paces back so as not to awaken him. Once they were a few yards from the house, Will stopped, looked behind him. His eyes were open, but Hannibal could see he wasn’t present- his eyes were vacant. It would have been unnerving to most.

Even Hannibal could admit the stare, coming from Will, was unpleasant. Almost enough to make him want to call the man’s name. But he held back- if he woke Will up, the whole night would have been fruitless. Although, as it was, Hannibal hadn’t learned anything yet, except that in his sleep, Will was rather skilled at not disturbing his dogs.

Will turned, stood as if he was sizing Hannibal up- shoulders squared, chin held steady and level. Hannibal straightened up in response, out of instinct, and suddenly Will was moving back towards up, slowly, step by agonizing step, until he was so close their chests were almost brushing. He was staring with his nothing eyes right into Hannibal, holding his gaze like Will never had in his waking hours.

Hannibal inhaled, smelled the over whelming sweetness on Will, the sickness inside his skull, and then suddenly Will’s hands were on him, palms pressing into his shoulders and shoving him with a growl ripping from his throat. Hannibal, caught off guard, stumbled back a step and actually fell, landing on his bottom right on the cold grass. He groaned, stared up, saw Will descend in one fluid motion, shoving him down onto his back and covering the older man’s body with his own.

Will dragged his hips up along Hannibal’s in a way that the psychiatrist knew there was no way to disguised. He felt Will’s cock stirring as it pressed against his own, a sharp snap of Will’s hips making Hannibal exhale quickly, as Will held his face level with Hannibal’s, staring down with almost dead eyes.

“Will,” Hannibal finally whispered, but there was no reaction. Only another grind of his hips, and Hannibal could feel their cocks hardening simultaneously. He decided against saying more-

He wanted to see what would happen.

Will lowered his head, found Hannibal’s neck, began nibbling along it. Hannibal tilted his head, gave him better access, felt Will push his weight down onto him more, pinning him further. If he tried hard enough perhaps he could throw him off, but it seemed as if in sleep, Will had dragged some strength up from within that in his conscious state he lacked knowledge of. He sucked gently at Hannibal’s skin- pleasantly, and Hannibal moaned without thought, pushing up into his hips.

He might as well enjoy the ride.

Will tangled one hand into Hannibal’s hair, mouthing his way up to his chin, his jawline, grinding harder- nearly rutting against him. He was fully hard, Hannibal felt him, felt the heat the friction was creating, felt his own body responding and reaching out for Will. He wanted to flip him over, to strip him down and press him into the grass, smell his sickly sweetness mingling with the dewy scent, mouth and kiss and lick over skin and muscle, hear Will make those little mewling sounds that he always did inside Hannibal’s head.

When he pushed up against Will though, he was met with Will slamming him down into the grass, tugging painfully on his hair and biting at his cheek. Hannibal gave his own little growl, and then was silenced with Will’s mouth covering his, lips and tongue and teeth tearing into his mouth with a ferocity that left him rigid, frozen- and hot, in the pit of his belly.

Will snapped his hips, groaning into the kiss, tugging on Hannibal’s hair until the man’s scalp was burning, his lips tender from the points of Will’s teeth. Will’s tongue was in his mouth, teasing the edges of his own canines, before tangling along his own tongue, fully tasting him, devouring him. It left Hannibal feeling exposed to have Will opening him up like this, keeping him down. With anyone else, it would have left him uncomfortable within his own skin.

With Will, it felt exhilarating.

Will growled into Hannibal’s mouth, caught his tongue in his teeth as Hannibal tried to push into his mouth, began rutting down against him in sharp, sporadic movements that told Hannibal Will was getting close. The younger man’s erection was rubbing right along Hannibal’s, and despite the layers of clothing in between them, Hannibal could almost swear it was like skin-on-skin contact, like he could feel the heat of Will’s body and the sweat on his skin. He moaned, pushing up, into him, managing to hook his arms around Will’s neck, grasping at his t-shirt. Hannibal swore Will chuckled against his tongue- a dark little sound finding its way from his throat.

Will snapped his hips again, and then he was groaning, biting at Hannibal’s lower lip, hard enough to break skin, stilling as his orgasm pulsed through him, leaving his underwear wet. Hannibal gasped, eyes fluttering, and he was gone, pushing up against Will as he felt a sticky wetness spreading along his groin, as his mind suddenly grew cloudy around the edges.

“See you,” Will whispered, pulling back. His lips had a red tinge to them, kiss swollen and smeared with just a hint of Hannibal’s blood. Hannibal stared up, but Will’s eyes were still vacant. “Know you.”

It wasn’t his words that made Hannibal shiver, it was his tone, the inflection within his voice. It was the knowledge that he held subconsciously, and he wondered what Will was seeing- who he had been pressing down against in his mind. Hannibal believed it had still been him-

That Will had been showing him he would not be so easily subdued.

Will licked his lips- it was positively one of the most obscene and perfect things Hannibal had seen- and then he was scrambling up, his head lolling down to rest his chin on his chest. Hannibal pushed himself up, sat in the grass and stared for a moment. He licked his lips, wiping the blood away, and then whispered, “Will?”

No response. He stood up- aware of the discomfort of his clothing now- and reached for the man, gently taking his arm. Will moved towards him, but didn’t react. He seemed to have drifted back into himself, to be sleeping on his feet.

Hannibal guided him across the yard, carefully up the steps, and into the house. Winston was the only dog to lift his head, and he laid it back down as Will appeared behind Hannibal. The older man locked the door, stole a glance at Alana, who was still sound asleep, and carefully guided Will over to his bed. He managed to get him sitting, then slipped over to Will’s dressed, plucking a fresh pair of underwear free and returning to the bed. He coaxed Will to lay back, then hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and guided them down, off his legs. It was tempting to sit back and stare, take him in, nip at his thighs, run his tongue along the sticky skin. Instead Hannibal used Will’s filthied underwear to clean up his mess, then managed to get him into the new pair. Once he had heard Alana shifting, and had frozen, thinking she had woken up. He had been lucky- she had rolled onto her side but had not become conscious.

Hannibal left Will, walking towards his bathroom. He found his laundry basket and tossed his underwear into it, then set to attempting to clean himself up, grimacing at the mess. He discarded his own underwear and decided his pants were salvageable- although uncomfortable as he scrubbed lightly on them with some cold water. They would dry by morning, and none would be the wiser. He would just have to endure until then.

When he emerged again, he stopped at Will and pulled his blanket up over him, daring to bend down and press his lips into his curls. For a brief moment, it was sweet- and then he was returning to his chair.

When the morning light streamed in, Will stirred first. He stretched, giving a small, drowsy groan, and pressed his face into his pillow. He inhaled, then turned, opened his eyes, saw Hannibal sleeping in the chair, slumped slightly to one side. For a moment he couldn’t remember why the man should be there, and he could only stare, confused. Then he heard a soft sigh- _Alana_ \- and remembered. He licked his dry lips and pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rubbing his eyes. When he pulled his hands away, Hannibal had righted himself in the chair and was watching with his burgundy eyes, his hair slightly rumpled on the one side.

“Morning,” Will said, stretching his arms up over his head. He caught the odd look Hannibal gave him for it- the way his eyes seemed to run like liquid down his body, pooling in his belly and turning hot. His cheeks flushed before he could stop them, and he stood up. “I thought one of you was supposed to be awake the whole time?”

“I allowed Alana the benefit of sleep,” Hannibal said, rubbing at the back of his neck, looking stiff. “Although it appears I was not immune to its call either.”

“I guess that means I didn’t sleepwalk.”

Hannibal hesitated, contemplated the possibilities of sharing with Will his night and withholding it. In the end he settled with, “On the contrary, you did Will. Out into the yard.”

Will raised his eyebrows, walking past Hannibal and towards the door, opening it. He was less careful with this, and the noise roused the dogs. They rushed towards the open door, outside into the morning air, and on the couch Alana stirred, opening her eyes and catching Will disappearing out the door, Hannibal up and out of the chair, following him.

Will stepped into the morning sun, looking out at the content morning. Hannibal watched him step onto the grass from the porch.

“I just walked out here?”

“Yes.”

“Nowhere else?”

“No.”

“Did I...do anything?” Hannibal was quiet then, sinking his hands into his pockets and looking past Will, at the dogs in the fresh morning light. Will folded his arms, looked down at himself, and for a moment felt cold grass under his toes and palms, felt a lip opening in his mouth. He licked his lips again, and then frowned, scrunching his brow together.

Hadn’t his underwear been a darker blue the night before?

He looked back at Hannibal, caught his gaze- and forced himself to hold it. The older man tilted his head slightly, and something in that gaze made Will shiver, and begin to think that perhaps he hadn’t simply _walked_ out into the yard and then back inside. He opened his mouth to question him, but then Alana was appearing in the doorway, smiling, announcing she’d put some coffee on. As she disappeared the dogs made a rush for the house- seeming to think her announcement meant breakfast for them- which in a way it did, as Will would inevitably slip into his morning routine to try and keep his mind from attempting to sort through the possibilities of all he could have done while sleep walking. He made his way up the steps, past Hannibal who was watching, and caught his eyes for a moment.

They were dark, impossibly so. Will looked away to hide his blush, feeling as if they were stripping him of his clothing and skin, down to muscle and bone and marrow and all the vessels and nerves the made him up. It was exhilarating and terrifying, and Will wasn’t sure if he was simply crazy or if perhaps that look meant that Hannibal _wanted_ to strip him down and memorize him.

Hannibal waited until Will had gone inside, then huffed a sigh, looking back out at the yard.

_See you_. It echoed in his head, in Will’s detached voice. Something inside the man knew more than he was willing to accept, and Hannibal could only be curious what Will might think in his conscious mind, if he were to make the connections himself.

He wondered if his reaction would be anything similar to the night’s display- or if he’d rather submit to Hannibal and mewl under him like Hannibal _prayed_ he did. Hannibal pursed his lips, smiled to himself, and then made his way inside- heard Will telling Alana he must have taken a walk into the yard, but that he didn’t remember it at all. Only his look to Hannibal gave away that maybe, just maybe, he was pulling something from his mind, because he flushed and looked away, distracting himself by taking a burning gulp of coffee. Underneath the strong taste, there was the faintest hint of copper, and Will felt a lip giving way beneath his teeth, and he knew.

He knew there was more than Hannibal was telling him.


End file.
